custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tayron (Orentorus)
Biography Tayron is a Toa of energy. He can convert one form of energy into another. For example: if an opponent tries to hit him he can turn the Kinetic energy from that hit into another form, which he can then fire back at his opponent. He is a honorable Toa who sticks to the code and puts others first. History Creation Tayron was created by a group of rogue Great Beings on Orentorus. Soon after his creation, he aided the construction of the Mata Nui 2 robot, before being placed inside. Tayron was placed in Voya Nui with a Toa of Ice named Kanihk, with whom he defended the Matoran and oversaw the construction of the Fortress of Voya Nui. They lived in near peace until a group of female Po-Matoran travelled through, speaking of monsters to the south. The Rahkshi Legion The first signs that the peace in Voya Nui was not to last, came about with the arrival of a small group of female Po-Matoran. They stayed in the fortress for a while, where medical help was given to one whose leg and been severed, and they spoke to Tayron and Kanihk about monsters moving up from the South. Tayron was slow to believe there was any threat, assuming it was a group of Rahi, or primitive creatures, that would never make it all the way to the Fortress. But the group of Po-Matoran soon moved further North, not feeling safe even inside the gigantic walls of the Fortress. Kanihk decided it was time to start believing them and had the Nynrah Ghosts create weapons for the Matoran. The Siege When the Rahkshi did attack, their numbers astonished the two Toa of Voya Nui. The Fortress was sealed as the Rahkshi encircled it. A battle lasting an unknown amount of time followed, but the Rahkshi were too many in numbers for the defenders to defeat. Tayron leapt from the Fortress right into the heart of the battle while Kanihk took the Matoran to safety. Despite his element, Tayron could not possibly hope to win against so many foes. He was quickly defeated, and believed dead by the Rahkshi. It was only after the Rahkshi had claimed their trophies, including his gold Hau, from the fortress and left, that Tayron awoke. He managed to find a Great Pakari in the ruins, one of the few Kanohi not to have been claimed by the Rahkshi, and put it on. Next he found a Kanoka poison removal to counteract the toxins injected into him by a Rahkshi of Poison. Once he was fully recovered, he headed to Nynrah, assuming that was where Kanihk would head if he was still alive. Nynrah Tayron arrived at Nynrah, where he met Helryx. After hearing his story, and the fact that he had survived the Rahkshi, he was recruited into the Order and his armor was upgraded. Soon, Kirethen arrived on the island, who was also fitted with an upgrade. Then, to Tayron's surprise, Kanihk arrived, along with Procor. Another Order agent named Vahlnu soon arrived and moments later so did a Toa of Sonics named Decem, who had news of a plan to attack Metru Nui. Metru Nui The team, lead by Vahlnu, travelled to Metru Nui, only to find that the Sea Gate had already been destroyed. Moving in to the city they were attacked by a Toa of Ice and an army of small robotic drones, armed with Cordak Blasters. A brutal battle broke out between the two forces, ending when Kirethen killed Korthus. From Korthus' mind, Vahlnu had learnt that the true danger was in the Archives, and the group set of once more. They approached the Coliseum, where they met Nidhiki, but before he could show them to the Archives, the Coliseum was destroyed by hidden explosives. NOt wasting anymore time, the group headed down into the Archives. The Archives Upon entering the Archives, the group was confronted by a recently upgraded Hekru. Vahlnu stayed behind to battle him while the rest of them went to battle Tex. The group found him, but discovered that they were too late and that he had already claimed the Shield of Ness-Ron. Tayron, being a Toa of Energy, was overwhelmed by the power coming from the weapon. When he had recovered he tried everything he could to defeat Tex, but he could not get past the shield's energy field. Tayron found that he couldn't even manipulate the energy coming of off the weapon. When he finally gave up, Tex stunned Kanihk with the devise. Knowing that they could not defeat him, the Toa could do nothing but watch as Tex walked of. They had however learnt of his true goal; the Staff of Kualteyrus. Abilities and Traits Tayron wears a Golden Kanohi. Its six powers are that of a Hau-shielding, Kadin-flight, Kakama-speed, Faxon-Kindred, Matatu-telekinesis and Akaku-X-ray vision. He is a Toa of energy. He can absorb or send out energy. If he is expecting an attack, he can absorb the kinetic energy of the blow and fire it back at his opponent. However if he is not concentrating or is not expecting an attack, he cannot do this. He can also take in energy from his surroundings e.g. sound or heat, and fire it out as another form like kinetic or nuclear. TBA Appearances Experiment Zone 1